Off Limits
by TessaStarDean
Summary: Set near the beginning of Season 6. RyanNatalia aka BoaWolfe. Okay, I couldn't remember the name of the guy that helped Natalia at the range, so I made a name up.


"Where are you off to?" Ryan asked as Natalia shut her locker.

"The gun range."

"Again?"

Natalia shrugged. "I'm getting better, but I don't think I'm ready for my test yet."

"Rich said you were doing well."

"He's been a big help," she agreed. "Hey, do you want to get something to eat after? I owe you for setting this up and helping me out."

He smiled broadly at her. "I'd love to."

"Great. Meet me at the range around seven?"

Ryan nodded. "I'll be there."

88888888888888

"I think you'll be able to make a date for your certification soon," Rich commented as Natalia set her gun down on the table.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, definitely. You've come a long way since we started working together."

Natalia laughed. "Well, that's mostly because of you. So…thank you. For agreeing to do this."

"If I had known how pretty you were, I wouldn't have put up so much of a fight when Ryan asked me if I could help."

"Thanks," she said, rolling her eyes.

"So how about dinner?"

Natalia shook her head as she took off her safety glasses and ear protection. "You just don't quit, do you?"

"There's really no reason for you to say no."

"Except that I'm not really interested. Sorry."

"Why is that? It's not like you have a boyfriend – no way you'd spend so much time here if you did. And the only guy I've seen you with is Ryan."

Natalia sighed. "Rich –"

He stopped then, his eyes widening. "Don't tell me…Are you actually interested in _Wolfe_? He's a little boy. He'd never be able to keep you happy."

"Excuse me?" Natalia asked, bristling at his words.

"You heard me." Reaching out, he took a hold of her arm. "You know, he told me when we first started these little sessions that you were strictly off-limits. But now…why don't you let me show you what a real man can do?"

"Let me go."

"No, I don't think I will."

She tried to move away, but Rich slammed her back into the table, hard. Natalia pulled at her arm, struggling to free herself from his grasp, but he just tightened his hold on her.

"Let me _go_," she repeated, her voice low.

He moved his face closer to hers. "Make me," he whispered.

888888888888888888

Ryan knew that he was a little early, but he wanted to watch Natalia shoot a little bit; he knew that she was being modest about how much she'd improved. Rich had given him an update after every one of their sessions, and he knew that his friend was doing much better.

As the range came into sight, he stopped, frowning at what he saw. Natalia was backed up against one of the small tables, with Rich standing very close to her. Moving closer, he saw that she was trying to pull her arm away, but that Rich had a death grip on it.

Anger washed over him, and Ryan surged forward.

888888888888888888

Natalia raised her leg suddenly, kneeing Rich in the groin. He grunted in pain, his hold loosening on her as he bent over. Seeing her chance, Natalia moved to the side quickly, trying to get out of his reach. He was too fast, however, and he once again grabbed her, spinning her around and slapping her hard across the face. Natalia fell to the ground, but she was immediately scrambling back to her feet.

Just as she stood again, she saw someone run past her and plow into Rich, knocking him to the ground. Her eyes widened as she realized that it was Ryan. His face was clouded with rage as he lashed out at Rich violently, swinging his fists repeatedly. The other man wasn't giving up, though, and he fought back just as hard. Landing a blow to Ryan's solar plexus, Rich flipped him over and started to pummel him. As he raised his fist again, a loud click next to his ear made him stop. Glancing up, he saw Natalia standing over him, holding a gun to his head.

"Get up," she ordered. "Slowly."

Glaring at her, Rich stood up and backed away, both hands in the air. Ryan got to his feet and walked over to Natalia, gently placing a hand on hers.

"Give me the gun, 'Talia."

"I've got it."

"Please," he whispered. "Give me the gun."

Fighting back tears, she nodded, loosening her grip until he could take the weapon from her. Gun in hand, Ryan took a step so that he was standing in front of her. It was then that Natalia realized he was shaking with rage.

"You stay the hell away from her," he warned the man on the ground. "You touch her again, and so help me God –"

"You'll what?" Rich spat out. "Hit me again? I'm not afraid of you, Wolfe."

"You touch her again and I'll kill you."

Ryan turned around then, intent on walking Natalia back up to his car.

"I know why you told me she was off-limits, Ryan!" Rich yelled. "You want her for yourself! But why? She's damaged goods, man! Nothing but a leg-spreading whore –"

Ryan didn't even think about it. He spun around, the hand holding the gun lashing out until the back of his fist slammed into the side of Rich's face. There was an audible crack, and then the other man crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Ryan stared at him, his mind numb with the shock of everything that had just happened.

Natalia moved toward him slowly, slipping her hand into his and pulling his attention away from the man who used to be his friend.

"Come on," she said quietly. "Let's get out of here."

88888888888888888

The drive back to Ryan's apartment was silent. They were both lost in their thoughts, and neither knew what to say to the other. Ryan's head was pounding, and he could feel a small stream of blood making it's way down the side of his face. Looking over at Natalia, he could see a bruise forming where Rich had slapped her. As he fought another wave of rage and guilt, he reached out and tentatively slipped his hand into hers. Natalia turned and gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand.

8888888888888888888

"We need to get you cleaned up," Natalia observed when they were back at his place.

Nodding, Ryan walked into the bathroom, coming back out with a first aid kit in hand. He walked into the living room and sat down, a long sigh escaping his lips. Natalia sat facing him on the coffee table and reached out to take the kit from him.

"Let me," she said quietly. As she worked, her eyes continually flicked to his. "I'm sorry," she finally whispered.

Ryan frowned, his eyes suddenly refocusing as he stared at her. "Sorry? For what?"

She shrugged. "I know he was your friend, that –"

He reached up, cupping her face and forcing her to look him right in the eye. "You did _nothing_ wrong, Natalia. What he did to you is unforgivable. You have _nothing_ to be sorry for." He paused, looking down at the floor. "If anyone should be apologizing, it's me."

"You? Ryan, you saved me."

"Yeah, but…if I hadn't set you up with him, none of this ever would have happened. I trusted him. I –"

He was stopped by Natalia's fingers resting over his lips.

"Stop," she said quietly. "You saved me, Ryan. Thank you," she whispered, her voice shaky. Clearing her throat, she once again focused on cleaning his cuts and bruises. "What did he mean?" she finally asked. "About me being off-limits?"

Ryan chuckled wryly. "When I first made you an appointment with him, I told him he wasn't allowed to flirt with you or ask you out."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to ask you out."

Silently, she placed a band aid over his eyebrow, the bleeding finally stopped. Letting her fingers linger on his face, she ran her thumb along his cheek, her eyes locked on his. Then she leaned in and kissed him slowly.

"I still owe you dinner," she said when they pulled back.

Resting his hand on hers, he gave her a small smile. "Do we have to go out?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Good."

Gently, Ryan pulled her off of the coffee table and onto the couch next to him. Sighing, Natalia curled up into his side, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her, and holding her close he silently vowed never to let go.


End file.
